


Confeti

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Marriage, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Porque somos dos hombres, Kei. Y no podemos cansarnos en Japón. Y aunque pudiéramos, seguramente no podemos cansarnos en una iglesia. Pero aunque pudiéramos hacer todas estas cosas, dudo que Ryosuke se prestaría a caminar por un pasillo esparciendo pétalos aquí y allá.”





	Confeti

**Confeti**

“¿Kota?”

Yabu levantó sus ojos por el libro que estaba leyendo, mirando a su novio en espera.

“¿Qué pasa, Kei-chan?” preguntó, haciéndole señas de irse a sentar acerca de él sobre el diván.

El menor fue y se apoyó contra de él, su cabeza contra su hombro.

“Estaba pensando a cuando vamos a cansarnos. Sí, lo sé que no es posible y que tenemos que esperar de tener treinta años y todo, pero...” suspiró melodramáticamente, dejándose ir mayormente contra de él. “Es siempre mejor ser listo, ¿no? Y entonces hoy, mientras filmábamos, estaba mirando Yama-chan y he pensado que querrías que el día de nuestro matrimonio él podría esparcir pétalos sobre el pasillo. ¿Qué piensas?” terminó, abriendo sus ojos en su mejor expresión inocente, que con los años solo había llevado problemas a Kota.

Lo miró confusamente mucho tiempo, entrecerrando sus ojos como si buscaba un detalle que había perdido, o esperando que el otro riera.

Cuando no pasó nada, se decidió a responderle.

“Kei, ¿has humado algo extraño últimamente?” le preguntó, mientras el menor parecía ofendido por la pregunta.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó, como si Yabu fuera lo que se había ido loco.

“Porque somos dos hombres, Kei. Y no podemos cansarnos en Japón. Y aunque pudiéramos, seguramente no podemos cansarnos en una iglesia.” pensó por un momento, pues continuó. “Pero aunque pudiéramos hacer todas estas cosas, dudo que Ryosuke se prestaría a caminar por un pasillo esparciendo pétalos aquí y allá.” terminó, cabeceando.

Vio Kei morderse un labio y mirarlo con aire decepcionado.

“Entonces... ¿significa que no podemos cansarnos? ¿Y que no puedo elegir las decoraciones por la iglesia, lar ropas, los padrinos de boda y todo los demás?” preguntó con un murmullo, y Kota sabía perfectamente que era su tono preferido cuando tenía gana de hacerlo sentir culpable.

Se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos más, sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada de Kei sobre de él, y en fin suspiró.

“Vale. Entonces creo que... se podría hacer algo. Podría hablar con el Primer Ministro. Y con el Papa, quizás.” dijo, lentamente.

Kei lo miró sonriendo, extendiéndose hacia él y abrazándolo.

“¡Gracias, Ko!” exclamó, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Kota. “Pues, ¿podemos cansarnos en una iglesia? ¿Y puede Yuri se mi padrino de boda? ¿Y puede Yamada esparcir pétalos?” dijo, rápidamente, mientras todo lo que Kota puso hacer fue suspirar y abrazarlo.

“Claro, Kei. Podemos hacer todo lo que quieres, lo que importa es que seas feliz.” le dijo, cabeceando brevemente.

¿Por qué pelear?

Lo que importaba, en fundo, era che Kei fuera seguro de haber ganado.

Y que pensara que su Kota podía realmente hablar con el Primer Ministro, y con el Papa también si era necesario.

¿Quién era Kota para desmentirlo?


End file.
